mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 7
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: Parental guidance CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older |platform = GameCube |pregame = Mario Party Advance (2005) |nxtgame = Mario Party 8 (2007) }} Mario Party 7 is the seventh installment in the ''Mario Party'' series, and the last Mario Party title made for the GameCube, as the next installment was made for the newly released Wii, which was released in May 2007. Plot One day, everyone's favorite hero, Mario was taking his morning constitutional. Later in the day, Toadsworth appears. He's offering Mario and the gang a vacation aboard a luxury ocean liner. Saving the world is long, hard work, so they are delighted to accept the offer. Mario rushes off to tell his friends the great news and pack his bags. They cannnot wait to set sail because they are kings of the world. Toadsworth also has two great surprises: Birdo and Dry Bones. That makes Bowser mad, and very angry; They are going on vacation and not taking him! Filled with unquenchable rage, the Koopa King swears revenge! Do they want a fun vacation? He'll give them a fun vacation! And by that, he means No Fun At All! The Koopa King has never been this angry! Who knows what he'll do? But chin up old bean! Mario won't let him ruin his good time, right? Right! When playing Solo Cruise, once the player has beaten the first five boards' conditions, Bowser will invite you to go to the last board, Bowser's Enchanted Inferno. When you complete Bowser's Enchanted Inferno, Bowser gets blown off to a deserted island. As he spots your character on the SS Sea Star, he curses you. Gameplay Like most Mario Party games, Mario Party 7 revolves around Mario and his friends collecting coins and Stars to win on boards. Mario Party 7 also uses a GameCube Mic, and on some spaces and in some mini-games, you're able to use the GameCube Mic to control the characters. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo (New) (Unlockable) *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Toadette *Boo *Dry Bones (New) (Unlockable) Non-playable Characters *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Toadsworth *Koopa Kid (Red and Green Koopa Kids are playable via hacking) Team Name *Team Dolphin *Team Seagull *Team Tun *Team Mollusc Boards *Grand Canal *Pagoda Peak *Pyramid Park *Neon Heights *Windmillville *Bowser's Enchanted Inferno Music Some of the songs in this game are remixes of songs in Mario Party 6. For example: Trivia *Like its sequel and Super Paper Mario, Mario Party 7 contains text that is considered inappropriate in the United Kingdom. When the Star moves in Grand Canal, Toadsworth calls it a "bugger". Despite this, the game was not recalled and it did not receive a PEGI 12+ rating, as with other games that contain this word. *This is Koopa Kid's final appearance. *This is the last Mario Party game where the Star and Coin totals were counted before the final results. *This is also the last Mario Party game to feature Donkey Kong's sound effects from the first six Mario Party games. *This is the first Nintendo game to make use of eight playable characters at once. The others are Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. **However, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U allows up to eight controllers to be used, while Mario Party 7 can only use up to four controllers. Navigation da:Mario Party 7 de:Mario Party 7 es:Mario Party 7 fi:Mario Party 7 fr:Mario Party 7 it:Mario Party 7 ja:マリオパーティ7 nl:Mario Party 7 no:Mario Party 7 Category:GameCube games Category:Mario Party series Category:Mario Party 7 Category:2005 games Category:Spin-offs